Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-layer mesh fabric, and more particularly to a dual-layer mesh fabric able to provide a dual-color effect for each side thereof.
Description of Related Arts
A knitted mesh fabric has a better ventilation function and is widely applied to shoe vamp, underwear, leotard, and so on. This fabric is light, so it can be applied to running shoes. It benefits the runner and has become an essential future trend. According to the principle of the fabric used in textile machinery, the warps and the woofs are interlaced and weaved at right angles by a traditional shuttle loom. Due to the limitation of the shuttle loom, the color of the fabric color is monotone. There is no wide choice of colors for consumers. For the pursuit of fashion and beauty, a dual-layer mesh fabric is developed accordingly. A conventional dual-layer mesh fabric 10, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises an upper gauze layer 11 and a lower gauze layer 15. The upper gauze layer 11 is provided with a first color yarn surface 12 having small holes 13 and large holes 14. The lower gauze layer 15 corresponds to the upper gauze layer 11. The lower gauze layer 12 is provided with a second color yarn surface 16. The upper and lower gauze layers 11, 15 are sewn to form the dual-layer mesh fabric 10. The color of the first color yarn surface 12 can be seen from the upper gauze layer 11 and the color of the second color yarn surface 16 can be seen through the holes 13,14, such that the dual-layer mesh fabric 10 shows a dual color effect.
This dual-layer mesh fabric has the following shortcomings:
1. The dual-layer mesh fabric 10 must be formed with the holes 13,14 to show the color of the lower gauze layer 15. The jacquard design is subject to the holes 13, 14 to form different colors.
2. Through the holes 13,14 to show the color of the lower gauze layer 15, the shadows of the holes 13, 14 make the color dim to affect the color of the lower gauze layer 15.
3. The upper and lower gauze layers 11, 15 are separately manufactured by a single weave, and then the upper and lower gauze layers 11, 15 are sewn together by another weave. The manufacture procedure is complicated and the cost is high, so this dual-layer fabric is not practical.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.